Can I have this dance
by masaru1102
Summary: This is my first fic. Hope everyone will love it XD. It's about my favorite couple, 8059, and some hints about D18 :


Valentine Day is coming. Reborn decided to have a party to celebarate the day.

"Eh? Party?"

"Yup! A party at Vongola's Headquarter."

"That sounds exciting. Hahaha!"

"Yeah. Exciting to the EXTREME!"

"Hahi! Haru is so excited! Haru'll dance with Tsuna-san for the whole night in the moonlight! Sooooooooo romantic!"

"Tch. What a stupid woman."

" What did you just say you bad guy?"

"Maa maa, don't fight."

"So what's the plan?"

"We'll invite some mafia, dance and eat."

"HIEEE!DANCE? I don't know how to dance."

"Ahaha, I don't,either."

"Yeah, I don't know to the EXTREME!"

"I'll have somebody teach you guys. Now pick a paper in this box. The name og your teacher is written on it."

"Please let me with Kyoko-chan…Please!OMG KYOKO-CHAN IS MY TEACHER!YEAAHHHHHHHH"

"So Dame-Tsuna, who's your teacher?"

"Oh, it's Kyoko-chan…"

"Hahi. Haru is sooo jealous!"

"Tsuna-kun, I'll do my best!"

"Thank..thank you, Kyoko-chan…Oh Yamamoto-kun, who is your teacher?"

"It's Gokudera. Hahaha. I'm sure this gonna be really fun."

"WHAT? NO.I'll never teach an idiot like you to dance."

"But I picked the paper with your name on it…"

"That's right Gokudera. You must teach him."

"R..Reborn-san…"-sigh-" I guess I have no choice."

"What about you senpai?"

"It's Haru to the EXTREME!"

"Heh. Stupid lawn head with stupid woman."

"I can hear you."

"Che."

"So what about the other Reborn?"

"Don't worry Dame Tsuna. I'll take care of it. Just prepare yourself."

**Take my hand  
Take a breath  
Pull me close  
And take one step  
Keep your eyes  
Locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide.**

"Idiot. Take my hand. Then pull me… I said PULL not HUG."

"Hahaha sorry."

"Stop smiling. Now back one step. Look at ME. Where're you looking at? That freaky prefect huh. Go and dance with him. I quit."

"Maa maa Gokkun. Don't you be jealous. He belongs to Dino'san as well as I belong to you."

"S..stop saying embrassing thing, you baseball nut. And STOP calling me that."

"Are you blushing, Gokudera~"

"I'm NOT. Back to the lesson."****

Won't you promise me (Now won't you promise me)  
That you'll never forget (We'll keep dancing)  
To keep dancing  
Wherever we go next  


"Baseball idiot…"

"Hm…What's up Dera-chan?"

"DON'T call me like that! And,…well… at the Valentine party, promise me you will dance with me. With ONLY ?" *blush*

"Ahaha. You're so selfish Dera-chan. But with me that doesn't mattter. I promise."

*blush*

**It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We do**

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  


KHR-Gokudera-KHR

" That idiot…His hands're warm…He smells nice…It's makes me fell…comfortable. I hate to admit it, but I'm lucky that I found him. Dancing with him… It makes me feel good… Really good…"**  
**

**So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?**

**Take my hand  
I'll take the lead  
And every turn  
Will be safe with me  
**

"Gokudera, I'm the one who lead, right?"

"Since you're taller than me, yes, you are."

"That's good. I can keep you safe while dancing with me."

"Who the hell need that damn thing?" *blush*

"Ahahaha"

**To be afraid  
Afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you  
Through it all  
**

"Watch your foot, you idiot."

"Don't worry. I'll let you fall."

"Watch where you are going to…baseball nut… GYAHHHHHHH"

"…"

"…"

Gokudera fall into something soft, and warm…When he realize what it is, he blush relentlessly and jump up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"Hahaha. I told you I won't let you get hurt because of dancing with me."

"You…you…BASEBALL IDIOT."

**And you can't keep (even a thousand miles)  
Us apart (can't keep us apart)  
Cause my heart (cause my heart)  
Is wherever you are  
**

"EHH? A mission?"

"Yeah.I'm sorry but you're the one that most suit this mission..."

"But Juudaime…today is February 7th, It's only one week till the Valentine party…No not that I care just…all guardians should be there…"

"Don't worry Gokudera-kun. It's not a hard mission. I'm sure Yamamoto-kun can finish it and come back on time."

"Hahaha. I'll come back to dance with you."

"No…no one asks about that…you baseball nut..." *blush*

"So then Yamamoto-kun, please go home and prepare what you need." Tsuna says and walks out of the room. "I'll bo take you nescessary things."

"Ok."

"…"

"…"

"Ahhhhhhh. I'm sure gonna miss you, Dera-chan~"

"Don't say that out loud you supid." *blush*

"It's fine. When it's storm, it's rains. Like wherever you are, My heart is with you."

"Don't..say sauch embrassing things like that, you moron."

"Hahaha."**  
**

_Valentine Day_

**It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We do  
**

**And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
**

" Mission completed. Now I'm head back to Namimori." Yamamoto thinks as he gets on the car."I wonder if I can get back on time…"

KHR-Yamamoto-KHR

"His hands're soft…His moves are gently…His body…It's like a big teddy bear…When I'm dancing with him, I fell…happy…I wonder if he has the same thoughts as mine. I relly like him, fortunately he likes me back…I'm a lucky guy."****

So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance?

Oh,  
No mountain's too high enough  
Oceans too wide  
Cause together or not  
Our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe  
That we were meant to be,  
Yeah,  


"Yamamoto is not back yet?"

"Uhm..sorry Gokudera-kun. I don't understand. He is supposed to be here right now. May be there is some unexpected thing…I'm worried…"

"It's okay Juudaime. Maybe that baseball idiot is just doing some stupid things and late. I'm sure he's fine."

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun…Anyway, will you join the party tonight? Since Yamamoto hasn't come back yet…"

"Well,I'll come , Juudaime."

"That's great. See you tonight."

"Yeah, see you tonight…"

…Yamamoto, don't you dare to get hurt. Please…come back…safely…**  
**

**It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you (Like you)  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We (we do) do**

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  


Gokudera looks at the couples dacing around the hall. Juudaime looks really happy with his crush in his arm. That crazy prefect seems to be comfortable in the bucking horse's arms. And many others people looks really happy, with their whole heartedly smiles, while holding their loves' hands, turning around. "I guess I'll go home soon"-Gokudera thinks-"that idiot is still not here…Maybe he can't caome back on time…What am I waiting for…". He satand up then suddenly he hears that familiar voice.

See that familiar hands.

Feel that farmiliar warmth.

He looks up to see Yamamoto, with his usual grin on his face.

"I promise you I'll come back to dance with only you. Now, can I have this dance?" **  
**

**So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?**

Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?


End file.
